


[podfic] Voice Fetish

by erica_schall



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, Sulu’s come down with a cold, although he doesn’t particularly look like it. He only sounds like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Voice Fetish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Voice Fetish](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10906) by mercaque. 



  


[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?5k15y71w7p7c2j0) or [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?43aila4mmvbz5ne)


End file.
